


Sideways [PODFIC]

by bessyboo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: #InformalTwitterPodficExchange, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bodyswap, F/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Wacky Bardotta Force Tech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:56:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: Anakin, Padme, and Obi-Wan swap bodies. Plot does not ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exmanhater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sideways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178160) by [cadesama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadesama/pseuds/cadesama). 



> Runs 19:14. Cover art & podbook compiled by me.

**MP3 [26.6MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/Sideways.mp3) (right-click/save as)  
**Audiobook (M4B) [13.9MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/Sideways.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE this fic. It is one of my very favorite prequels fics. Ever since I found it last year, I've been shoving it at everyone going, "READ THIS BODYSWAP FIC THAT IS TECHNICALLY ANAKIN/PADME PORN BUT IT'S BASICALLY ABOUT THEM SPIRITUALLY HAVING A THREESOME WITH OBI-WAN, IT IS EXCELLENT!!!" I've known that I wanted to podfic it for over half a year, but as soon as it was decided that I was recording for kes for #ITPE, I was like, "WELP, glad I haven't actually gotten around to podficcing that one yet, because it's perfect!" I hope y'all enjoy listening to it as much as I've enjoyed recording it :)


End file.
